


Interrupt

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Isa’s past occasionally brushes the surface.





	Interrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The music reaches its crescendo, and that covers Isa’s cry when the next thrust nearly knocks him to the mattress. His fingers dig into the sheets, head falling forward and hair draping down over the pillow. He can feel Lea’s messy locks tickling his shoulders, Lea’s entire body bent over him. Lea’s arms encase him, wrapped so tightly around his middle that Isa can barely breathe. Lea’s chest is glued to his back with sweat and spare lube, his thighs shaken and drenched. He does his best to stay up on all fours as Lea pounds into him. He grits his teeth and tries not to scream too loud, even though Lea’s fucking him _so deep_ , because he’s a quiet person and he doesn’t want Lea’s roommates’ to hear. Lea’s trashy rock CD will only cover up so much. Lea’s a noise-machine himself, groaning and panting into Isa’s shoulder like a drunken dog. 

As much as he tries to hold himself back—he wants to last, anyway—Isa still soaks in the moment. The dimmed, orange light of Twilight Town leaks through Lea’s blinds, the half-eaten cinnamon rolls on the desk stink up the room, and Isa’s horribly overheated even though he’s naked. His clothes are a rumpled, forgotten mess on the floor. The room’s a pigsty, and when Isa gets over himself enough to ask Lea to move in with him, they won’t live like this. It’ll be clean and orderly. It’ll be painted more tasteful colours, maybe even off-white, like Lea’s bed sheets. Maybe even pure white. Another particularly brutal thrust has Isa ducking his head into the pillow, muffling his scream. It feels so good to be _alive_.

But as soon as he’s thought that, images are rushing in—the memory off tanned fingers digging hard into his hips and sharp teeth biting down into his shoulder. He remembers still wearing his black boots, because Xemnas could never wait long enough for him to take them off. Xemnas would rip off his coat so carelessly that he’d have to find a new one afterwards. He could never leave the task until the morning, because he could never stay until the morning. He didn’t want to anyway. What he had with Xemnas was cold, empty, and _nothing_ like the satisfying pleasure that is Lea’s fiery embrace. 

Isa remembers anyway. With his eyes closed, he can _feel_ Xemnas driving into him. He drowns in his own remnants of bitterness and hollowness. He pushes back up onto his hands and knees and barks out, “Stop.”

Lea putters to a halt, frozen with his cock buried to the base in Isa’s channel. Isa flexes around it and tells himself it’s not the same. He doesn’t look back at Lea or offer any explanation. Lea flatly pants, “Thinking about him again?”

Isa gives an annoyed grunt of ascent and mutters, “It’s not _intentional_.” He’d much prefer to fuck his boyfriend without _any_ thoughts of the past. But he was Xemnas’ plaything for a long time, and he never learned how to be much other than a Nobody. He wants to leave that all behind him. 

Lea hums quietly but doesn’t move. Isa has to reach back and shove at his thigh until he gets the hint and draws out. The sudden rush of emptiness and air leaves Isa hissing. He feels the mattress dip beside him, knowing that Lea’s taken a seat. He sucks in another irritated breath and rolls over, settling down onto the bed. 

He gives Lea a _look_ that says enough. Lea understands him. At least, Lea does now. He wordlessly moves to sit between Isa’s legs, pulling Isa’s thighs up over his knees. Then he slides his lengthy cock back into Isa’s pliant body, and Isa sighs as he’s filled up again. He’s at least stretched and wet enough to take it—Lea never fails him that way. Lea bears down over him, eating up his line of sight, and gives him a purposeful kiss.

That’s what Isa needs. A face-ful of Lea. Lea’s tongue in his mouth. His hands in Lea’s red hair. As much as Isa teases, there isn’t _anyone_ like his Lea. It’s impossible to think of anyone else when Lea’s right in front of him. 

Lea keeps him busy with kisses and starts to fuck him again, this time slow and steady. In between mouthfuls, Lea mumbles, “’Should just top until you’re over it. He never bottomed, right...?”

“It’s fine, shut up.” 

Lea strays to rain kisses down Isa’s shoulder, and Isa tugs him back into place. Lea takes the hungry kiss before breathing against his lips, “You’re stubborn, Isa.”

Isa knows. He still has a lot to work on. He often teases that Lea does too, but that’s not really true. Lea’s already relatively perfect. And he’s ridiculously hot in Isa’s arms: nothing but pure beauty. He wishes he could think of _only_ Lea. 

Another few thrusts, and Lea comes inside him with a shiver and a moan. The new song playing is quieter, but they’ve grown quieter too, and Lea buries his aftershock in the crook of Isa’s neck. Isa pets his hair and squeezes down on him to milk it out.

Lea keeps going afterwards. He keeps driving into Isa, and he shifts one hand between them, tentatively touching Isa’s cock. Isa nods, no longer wanting to hold back. Lea kisses and pumps him, until the slow-burn pleasure is too much for him. Isa gasps his orgasm out and shudders under his boyfriend. 

Lea makes sure that Isa spends every drop he has. Lea never leaves Isa unsatisfied. That’s a huge difference between him and Xemnas, and the last of the memories finally dissipate. In the warm wake of the afterglow, Isa’s left with just Lea slumping down onto him, slick and heavy. Isa grunts but takes it. 

He thinks he’ll heal in time. Then Lea tiredly kisses his cheek, and he _knows_ he will.


End file.
